Slay me to hell
by myimmortalsoul93
Summary: with trouble brewing in new orleans who best to take out marcel than faith, but when she faces some complications by accidently rewinding the day or using her new slayer powers in public she'll find out new orleans is so much more that just a town. will faith and willow be able to end marcel, or will klaus in the original family get in the way?


"_Sometimes I want to be a hero and save the world from darkness, but sometimes I just want to watch the world burn"- unknown_

* * *

Faith rolled over just as the phone started to ring. She grumbled in annoyance looking at her clock noticing it was only seven o' clock in the morning.

"Hello?" she replied sleepily into the phone.

"Faith I know it's early, but I need your help."

"Will?" she asked fully awake she hadn't heard too much from the Scooby gang since she left Sunnydale.

"Yeah it's me willow, I'm heading to New Orleans to help these witches, but there's this vampire king that really needs to be taken care of."

"Why can't buffy help you?" she asked wondering what the first slayer was so busy with she couldn't help.

"She's in Rome right now, and I'm heading out later tonight so can you meet me down there?" willow asked hopefully.

"Um yeah just let me get a few things in order before I go, and I will be down in New Orleans." She replied.

"Okay see ya faith." Willow replied ending the call.

Faith looked around her Boston apartment. So much had changed for faith over the last couple of years including her powers as a slayer. She decided to go back to school and soon she decided to become a medical grad, while still slaying demons from time to time. Over the last year or so her slayer powers began to change. She was stronger than before, and she could move at the speed of light. She had to learn how to control her power so she wasn't blazing past people on the street. Vampires seemed to change over this time as well now instead of turning to dust with a stake to the heart, their body would just turn grey and shrivel up. Leaving one hell of a cleanup project. She also had been working in the morgue to help pay for her college tuition , where she also discovered another power she had, she could relive days, and go back and save lives, as if killing demons wasn't enough. She reached for her phone to call Davis to tell him she was going to be gone for a while.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Davis it's me faith I kind of have an emergency, and I need to leave for a couple of weeks." She said feeling bad she was leaving him with all that work.

"A few weeks?" he asked.

"Must be something serious faith." He said sounding concerned.

"Yeah of friend of mine needs help so I need to go to New Orleans to help her." She replied.

"We'll be careful, and call me if you need help solving anything, and bring me back a souvenir."

"Will do Davis, I'll call you when I get there." She said hanging up the phone.

She let out an exasperated sigh feeling she was about to head into a lot of trouble.

* * *

A couple hours later she walked into the airport. She checked in with the attendant at the desk and waited for her flight to start boarding. Her phone starting ringing right as she was boarding her flight she pulled it out quickly.

"Hello?"

"You're still coming right?" asked willow.

"Yeah will I'm bordering now why?" she asked.

"I'm here already, and I can tell we're going to need all the help we can get."

"That bad huh?"

"Well it's not a picnic if that's what you're thinking."

"Ok well I have to go will I see you in a few hours." She said hanging up quickly jogging to the gate before the doors closed.

* * *

She landed in New Orleans just as the sun was setting. She went to the address willow had texted her, and it turned out to be a bar. She walked up to the bartender. Catching sight of her name tag that read Camille.

"Hey have you seen someone name willow?" she asked her. She looked towards the back room.

"She was just with Sophie, they must be out back." She replied.

"Thanks." She said walking past the bar.

Once she got outside she said a vampire grabbing some girl which she could only assume was Sophie. Faith grabbed the rail and jumped over landing behind the vampire. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him into the wall behind her, and then she sped over to the other one putting her hand through his chest, and ripping out his heart. The other vampire was getting up when faith rushed towards him grabbing a stake from her boot, and piercing his heart. She watched as he slowly fell down the wall turning an ashen grey.

"So this is new Orleans?" she asked towards willow.

"Yeah glad to see you made it faith."

"Sophie this is faith, faith this is Sophie." She said introducing them.

"Well I would shake your hand, but it's kind of covered in vamp blood." She replied sarcastically.

"It's fine." She stated looking around for any other vampires.

"So what was that about?" faith asked.

"It was marcels men they came after Klaus showed up."

"Who marcel?" asked faith.

"He's the king of New Orleans he runs the show down here, but we can't talk about this down here he has eyes everywhere." She said walking back upstairs towards the bar.

"So where should we meet you?" asked willow.

"At the Lafayette cemetery at midnight." She replied leaving them alone outside.

"So I need a shower." Said faith.

"Yeah I'm sure where did you learn to move so fast?" she asked bewildered.

"Shower first, and then I'll tell you my long awaited story."

She replied picking up her bag following willow out of the alley way.

* * *

**So I wanted to do a crossover with buffy the vampire slayer, and with the vampire diaries along with tru calling. Let me now if you think I should continue, or if you like the story don't forget to review!**


End file.
